Two Words
by Captain Hilts
Summary: No one knows what happens to a captured Underground agent, and rightly so. After one of their best is captured and sent to the Commander, she assumes the worst. But not a soul can explain how she manages to come out of it alive...TWOshot.
1. Part One: Bolt From the Blue

**Author's note: Hello, there. Just a little background: this story is going to be a two-shot, and is set during Jak II; you don't have to read my other story 'Rebels with a Cause,' to understand it, but it may provide some more background info for you. ;D This story ties into the other one, so…yeah. It describes what happened to the 'underground agent' mentioned during the briefing session in chapter 11. But anyway, hope you enjoy it- I think it's really cool so far. Ha ha. I'll go away now. ~ Captain Hilts. **

**Oh! And…this story is a very Early Christmas present for Grey Jedi and The Beckster. Enjoy, ladies! ;D**

"You should feel right at home in there, _rat_."

The cage door slammed closed above her and she heaved herself upright, wrapping her fingers around the bars. She screamed, voice cracking horribly.

"My God," breathed a Guard, "Look at those eyes."

The other laughed. "Yeah. She wants to fucking _kill_ us."

The woman moved to scream at them again, but one held up a long, high-voltage taser.

"Any more back talk and the Commander gets what's left of you, understand sweetheart?"

She clamped her mouth shut, breathing hard through her nose. The Guards nodded to her and stalked away, gurgling muffled laughs under their helmets.

Engines roared on either side of her, drowning out the vulgar insults. Bright jets of flame illuminated her prison as the Krimzon Guard Animal Control cruiser lurched its way into the air. The cage stank and the bars were greasy beneath her fingers. The Underground agent threw her head back and screamed again, moving to beat at the pen as hard as she could. The sharp odor of fuel burned her nostrils and she flattened herself along the bottom in order to avoid the exhaust. She went rolling to the other side as the cruiser turned hard around a corner. Her energy now depleted for the moment, the agent slumped against the bars in the corner, trying to focus on the cool wind that rustled her clothes and whipped her hair all around her. Several thoughts and plans raced through her mind as she stood their, bracing herself as they hit pockets of turbulence. They paused briefly due to slow traffic, and the yellow glow of a billboard advertizing the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon cast barred shadows on her skin. The agent looked up at it and glared into the smiling face of the model showing off her legs in a pair of tiny shorts and a tube top.

With a lurch that threw her forward this time, the transport continued on through the bustling streets of Haven City. She had never wanted to be walking the cracked, uneven streets more than she did at that moment. The traveling was mercifully short, though it didn't give her much time to think; dread weighed down her shoulders as she watched the dark outline of the Krimzon Guard Fortress come into sight. The Animal Control transport docked without a hitch on one of the landing pads situated on the roof. The agent curled herself up, pressing further back into the corner as doors slammed and combat boots scratched the ground. Several Krimzon Guards came into view, their scarlet armor shining dully in the moonlight. One of them walked up to the cage and punched a button. The bars fell forward, and the agent jumped, pressing herself hard into the corner. Another KG snatched her up by the ankle. She struggled viciously, but his grip was like iron. He painfully dragged her across the gritty roof, and she felt dirt stick fast to her arms. A Guard kicked her across the shoulder blades before they heaved her to a standing position. Cold steel clipped tightly around her wrists and pinned her arms behind her back. As they moved her toward an air locked door, the agent gazed up at the moon, praying it wouldn't be the last time she saw it.

"_State your purpose_," said a computerized voice.

"An Underground traitor," barked a Guard.

The door whirred; a blue light blinked on the consol. The agent winced as she waited, hunched over slightly as all of her bruises throbbed dully with pain. The computer beeped.

"_State name of defector,_" the voice told them.

"Private Libertad of the 3rd Division," a second Guard growled.

There was a beat of silence. "_Understood."_

The door opened with a clatter, a hiss of air washing over them. The KGs shoved her forward, digging rifles into her back. Libertad- who always, _always_ preferred to be called 'Libby-' gritted her teeth and bit down a curse. The door slammed close behind them, plunging them into the semi-darkness of the Fortress. She shivered.

"The 3rd Division, eh? You must've been one tough cookie," someone said.

Libby spat on to his boots, shaking the bangs from her eyes.

"Don't talk to me, asshole," she rasped.

The stock of a rifle suddenly smashed against her cheek, causing sharp needles of pain to travel up the length of her face. She staggered forward and fell to her knees, watching as droplets of blood pattered on to the metallic floors. Pressing a hand to her cheek, she could feel the warmth spread across her palm.

"Don't speak unless ordered to," the same Guard snapped.

Libby shook her head, more blood spotting the floor. She looked up at them, into their seemingly unemotional eyes.

"How can you do this?" she asked them, out of disbelief more than anything, "How can you let him twist you into what you are now?!"

Two kicks this time. She dodged one, but the other found its mark. Libby curled into a ball, protecting her belly and chest as best she could. The rifles beat at her next and she fell into sobs.

"Disgrace to the Guard!"

"Underground _filth_!"

"Backstabbing coward!"

Each shout was punctuated by some kind of blow. Libby screeched as they beat her, knees pulled tight to her chest. When they had finished, she lay there gulping agonizing breaths into her lungs, messily spitting out a trail of blood from her split lip. They stared at her.

"Get up you stupid bitch."

Libby squeezed her eyes shut as the barrel of a rifle cracked against the back of her head. Nodding slightly, she struggled to her feet, blinking the sweat and tears from her eyes. A deep red trail trickled down her face and dripped on to her baggy black t-shirt. The KGs forced her through the horribly familiar hallways before heading into a fairly small room, dimly lit with nothing inside. They had to shove her hard, seeing as how she didn't want to move onward. She stumbled ahead a few steps, hanging her head.

"Here she is, sir. Former recruit 7-20-01."

"Very well. Leave us, soldier."

Libby shut her eyes again as the Guards exited, feeling her heart pounding against her chest at the sound of that voice. She could feel tears stinging behind her eyes but choked them back, cringing as one of her impossibly sore muscles twitched involuntarily. Her gaze remained fixed on the floor as she stood there immobile, trembling slightly with sweat dripping from her bangs. The collar of the t-shirt had slipped to a strange angle, leaving one of her shoulders poking through.

The clapping of boots on concrete echoed slightly in the empty space. Libby could feel his eyes on her and bit her bleeding lip to hold back a whimper.

"It's been a long time, Libertad."

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

His shadow held up its hands as if to calm her. She still refused to look at him as he walked closer. His boots came into view soon after.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No."

He gave a short laugh; the shadow crossed its arms. Libby swallowed painfully and ground her teeth slightly. The coppery taste of blood was strong in her mouth. Shoes scraped again and she realized he was walking closer. She tensed, feeling her muscles resisting the motion.

"We set our sights on you because we have reason to believe you're one of the Underground's top agents."

"You mean someone ratted me out," Libby spat.

The shadow shrugged this time; she shuddered, feeling a droplet of sweat fall from her nose to the floor. The combat boots thudded closer still; she recognized them well, but refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I make you nervous?"

Libby said nothing in reply, already seeing his smirk in her mind's eye.

"I think you are," he continued, "No one knows what happens to a captured resistance fighter, do they?"

"I've heard stories."

"I'll bet you have. And I'm assuming none of them are cheerful."

Libby squeezed her eyes shut. "No."

"Well, why keep you in suspense? Let's get right down to it."

He clapped his hands once, loud enough for it to echo around them. Libby winced.

"As you know of course, the Krimzon Guard had been looking for the little heir to the city for quite some time- roughly two years."

Libby watched as the boots-so much more clean and polished than her own- stepped nearer, stopping in front of her toes. She could smell leather and metal, knowing he was much too close.

"I'd like to know where he'll be, Libertad, if you don't mind my asking."

She could feel his breath quivering her hair and clenched her jaw. Anger spiked every time he said her name. She shook her head, unconsciously straining against the handcuffs.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," he countered, turning back around. He walked away from her, hands behind his back. "The Underground took the King's son from the Palace and he's been gone ever since. And I realize that you know who he is."

"I'm not telling you, Errol."

Libby dared to look up at him, surprised to find he had already turned to gaze at her threateningly over his shoulder. Her dark green eyes locked with his amber ones, and his thin lips twisted into a smile. Turning fully to face her, he asked,

"And why not? You're only making it more difficult for yourself."

"Because you'll kill him!" Libby snarled, "He's only four-years-old, and you'll kill him!"

The Commander frowned, the black tattoos stretching oddly along his face as he did so. They made his eyes look narrower than they were and she shivered again as he started walking back up to her.

"I wouldn't kill a child," he said evenly.

"Maybe so. But you and I both know Praxis and Veger wouldn't hesitate!"

Errol pursed his lips; Libby stared up at him, her mouth curled into a half snarl, swaying slightly where she stood. His eyes scanned her beaten form and she glowered at him through the screen of her raven-black hair.

"I can see we'll have to do this the hard way."

He struck her hard across the face. She gasped in pain and surprise, stumbling back a few steps, fighting to keep her balance. Errol followed, massaging his knuckles through his gloves. He cursed after her boot connected with his chest, but staggered only slightly, lashing out in return. His heel chopped the back of her leg and she screeched, falling hard on her side in a crumpled heap. Errol shook his head as he walked over her, hands on his hips. A malicious smile curved his lips as he watched her writhe on the ground, pulling uselessly at the handcuffs.

"Now there's the girl we all used to know," he sneered, "The best dancer at the Hip Hog Saloon, willing to show off her body for a bunch of slobbering idiots. How many nights did you put on those leather heels and hate yourself in the morning?"

Libby glowered at him. "As I recall, you stopped by quite often."

Errol made a small sound of amusement, bending down to grasp a fistful of her hair, pulling her back to a standing position. She screamed in agony, straining viciously against the cuffs.

"I could never respect a woman like that," Errol hissed, still holding tight to the dark mass of hair.

Libby was forced to look up at him, breathing in short shrieks from the pain.

"But Torn rescued you, didn't he? Yes, always the hero- saving a poor girl from a life of decadence." Errol's grin fell into a scowl. "Well he's not here to protect you, Libertad. Not this time."

Libby cried out after he released her hair, feeling her scalp throbbing with pain. Snarling, she thrashed around, her foot connecting with his thigh. He hardly reacted, instead grabbing both her arms and slamming her painfully against the wall, her head cracking against the thick surface. Libby fell into sobs, turning away from him. She squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed in his grasp, but her burning muscles tightened with fatigue. Her heart reached a furious pound after his fingers gripped her tightly by the chin and he turned her head to face him. She opened her eyes uncontrollably, straining in his hold as he stared at her intensely.

"Now I'll ask you again," Errol said with terrifying softness, "Where is the child?"

_Child_. The word resonated in her mind and her heart roared in her ears at the sound of it. She attempted to wrestle from his grasp, disgusted by his sudden smile.

"What's the matter? You don't like me this close?"

Libby glared at him, painfully aware that they were mere inches from each other. His fingers dug into her cheek as his voice grew louder, his breath warm against her skin.

"Libertad, the former dancer, has a problem with intimacy?" Errol continued with a quiet laugh.

She spat in his face, almost smiling at his surprise. He growled, wiping his cheek roughly. Libby shrieked after he slammed her into the wall a second time, grimacing from the pain.

"Enough! Tell me where the child is, and I just might let you live- even I can't ignore the fact you were once a Krimzon Guard!"

She gazed at him. His eyes blazed with fury as he awaited an answer. Her face contorted as she forced away a string of sobs, her chest rising up and down rapidly. Slick bangs dangled into her eyes and curled across her forehead.

"You're lying!" Libby sobbed.

"I'm not," Errol told her.

She felt tears streaming down her face, hearing her hysterical breaths resonate in the empty room as the Commander stared at her. He was still too close, still threatening. Libby's mind raced with fear. She suddenly felt pressure on her stomach as he leaned in to her and she gasped, sobbing awfully.

"He'll be in the Bazaar tomorrow night! Around eight," she choked, closing her eyes, "The Bazaar! We're running low on food…"

Errol smirked. "There. Was that so hard?"

He leaned away from her, his hands uncurling from her arms. Red streaks were left from where his fingers had been; Libby felt the shame now weighing down her chest. She slowly began to sink to the floor, staring at her feet.

"Don't hurt him, Errol… please."

He turned his back to her as she slid down the wall to sit at the base. A realization came to her and she hurriedly fumbled with the cuffs, knowing he was distracted. She arched her back, attempting to pull the chain underneath her. Errol chuckled to himself as she worked. With a soft gasp of relief, she pulled the chain free, happy to have her hands in front of her.

"It wouldn't be me that harms him, no- that honor would go to you," Errol said.

Libby felt a surge of fury course through her veins and she pushed herself to a standing position, inspecting the handcuffs. The chain was too small to wrap around his neck. _What a shame_. Instead, she jogged up to him, screaming. He turned in time to watch as her fists collided with his jaw. Errol groaned in surprise, falling to the floor. Libby's eyes widened once she realized he was taking her along with him. She twisted herself so she landed on her back right beside him, wheezing as all the air left her lungs. Cringing, she struggled painfully for breath as Errol rolled away.

Libby was horrified to suddenly find herself practically nose-to-nose with the Commander of the Krimzon Guard. She caught her breath and shrieked. His smile sent chills down her spine and she placed his hands on her arms, pinning her down. Libby beat at him furiously, trying to push him away, wincing as the handcuffs sliced into her wrists.

"What an unfortunate situation," Errol snickered, "Though I'm sure you're used to this sort of thing."

"Get off of me," Libby snapped.

Errol laughed, finally moving to a standing position. He blotted out the harsh light above, smoothing down his hair nonchalantly.

"Thank-you for all your help. I'm sure Praxis will appreciate it."

"Go to hell!" she snarled.

Errol suddenly brought his boot down on her chest and she let out a cry of alarm, thinking he was going to step on her stomach. She curled up slightly, watching as the Commander took a small knife from his boot, seeing her own terrified eyes reflected in the stainless steel.

"You know…it's a shame someone so smart-someone so beautiful- would be running around with scum like the Underground."

Libby coughed as his foot increased the pressure on her chest. Tears and blood choked her and she spat, her legs kicking in vain as she tried to move out from under him. Errol leered down at her, palming the dagger. He could feel her heart thudding against his sole.

"Perhaps, I'll allow you to live. But of course that won't last long. You'll spend the rest of your days in prison, with the rest of the _filth_."

Libby sobbed as his boot pressed deeper. She clawed at his leg, feeling tears squeezing out of her eyes. The handcuffs dug unpleasantly into her flesh.

"E-Errol…" she rasped, struggling for breath.

He sunk to a crouch, the pressure on her chest almost too much. She gasped between sobs, relived he had released his weight slightly. The blade shined dully in the light above her. Errol looked thoughtful.

"But you'll forget everything we discussed here, won't you?" He nodded, his dark amber eyes settling back on her. "Yes, you will. So let's mark you as the traitor you are."

Libby shook her head, hearing her feet scrape relentlessly at the floor.

"No! No, please...!"

Errol gave her a wicked smile. "The prisoners just _love_ traitors, Libertad."

Libby saw herself being beaten to death, strangled, several horrific deaths that flashed through her mind and she couldn't bare the thought of being trapped in the Haven Prison. Tears blurred her vision as she squirmed, trying desperately to move Errol's foot from her chest.

"Errol!" she cried.

She strained to say something else, but couldn't. There came a small tearing sound as a piece of her t-shirt was cut away, revealing the pale skin beneath. She felt the cool steel press against her hip and whimpered. Errol looked at her pensively, as if debating on what to mark her with. The point suddenly poked at her skin and she gasped sharply, hammering at him with all her might, a small trail of blood trickling down from her wrists. Libby was close to bawling, terror weighing her down. Her heart was throbbing against her chest.

"Errol…you can't. Listen-"

"Quit your sniveling, woman. It'll be over in seconds," he hissed.

Libby shook her head, feeling her arms trembling from the effort of pushing on him. She knew she had to stop him, had to prevent any of the terrible things he promised her from happening. It looked like he was ready to go on. She gritted her teeth, pinching her eyes closed. Libby summoned every ounce of strength left in her body and screamed.

"Errol, I'm pregnant!!!"


	2. Part Two: Best Wishes

**Author's note: Hello again, and welcome to the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll have a note at the end, so see ya then. Happy reading! :D**

It was as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. The knife was still poised in his hand, although the grip had lessened considerably. For the briefest of seconds, they stared at each other, Libby breathing shallow, trembling breaths. She's seen the shock spread across his face, his eyes widening, muscles tensing.

"What…did you say?" Errol asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Libby shoved his boot from her chest and he allowed her this action, still staring back at her with his mouth slightly open.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, her voice weak with tears, "It kicked for the first time this morning."

Errol leaned away from her, sitting back on his haunches. She scooted away from him, struggling to sit up. Her cheeks shined brightly in the over head lights. Errol was still looking at her, fingers pressed over his lips. Libby frowned at him, having never seen an expression like that in his eyes. His face had turned pale; he swallowed, curling his fingers into a fist.

"How far along?"

Libby held her arms protectively in front of her stomach, scooting away from him slightly. His voice was soft, almost queasy. She sniffed, clearing the dirt and blood from her face, hating how he was staring at her belly.

"Five months, just about."

Errol repeated the words in a whisper, finally tearing his gaze from her. Libby tilted her head slightly, realizing that everything she said troubled him even more. If she didn't know any better, she would've said he was scared. The more she told him, the worse he looked.

"I only found out a few months ago…I wasn't even on duty when you sent your men after me."

Errol stared into space, as if deep in thought. Libby managed a quiet sarcastic laugh.

"You said you wouldn't kill a child, Commander. Is that something you're willing to prove?"

His eyes suddenly hardened and he stood up, telling her to do the same. She did so warily, wincing from the effort. Libby feared he might hurt her again, but he slid the knife back into his boot and firmly grasped her by the arm. Whatever trace of fear she'd seen on his face was replaced now by anger. He marched her toward the door, and she tried to wrestle out of his grasp.

"No! Where do you think you're going?!" she growled.

Errol looked straight into her eyes. "To prove you aren't lying to me."

*******

She didn't know why they trusted her with information like this. Didn't they think she could possibly have a conscience of her own? That she could do something radical and sell it all to the Underground?

_Apparently not_.

It was disgraceful what they were doing to these poor men. Even if they were prisoners, even if they were convicted felons, they should still be allowed some form of humanity. Getting strapped to chair to have their skin nearly seared from their chest every other night didn't seem worth it; all these people dying couldn't justify creating monsters.

She sighed and leaned heavily over the counter, flipping through each of their files and marking which men were able to continue with the 'treatments' and which were not. Perhaps she'd been cursed with too much sympathy, but every time she looked into their sunken eyes, she wanted to help them. And the poor blond boy…somehow he was resistant to all of it. He'd even embraced her once as a child would a mother, as if begging her to stay with him.

_I need to help him. Oh…Precursors, somehow…_

The door opened with a slight bang and she jumped, looking up at the visitor with wide eyes. A brief jolt of fear went through her, as if she believed they had read her thoughts, but her face suddenly fell.

"Can I help you, Commander?" she asked, calmly pushing aside the files.

"Yes," he began, "I need you to conduct an ultrasound test."

She almost laughed, leaning back in her seat. Ready to question this request, she opened her mouth to speak, but someone clattered several things on the counter behind him. A young woman stood there, shaking slightly with sweat shining on her arms and fresh cuts glistening on her skin.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Please, Dr. Grzyvinski," Errol interrupted, "It is essential that you do this."

She ignored him, moving to walk toward the girl, her eyes scanning for more injuries. Gently, she placed her hand on the girl's back, steering her further into the room.

"Come on back this way, it's alright."

Errol moved to follow, but Dr. Grzyvinski shot him a warning stare.

"You stay right there, Commander. I'll speak with you when I'm ready."

Errol leaned against the counter and sighed, crossing his arms.

"Very well," he said.

Libby strangely felt at peace here in the doctor's room, in spite of the fact she'd hated places like this since she was a child. Dr. Grzyvinski seemed to her like a gentle soul; she didn't look associated in any way with the Krimzon Guard. She appeared to be middle-aged, though still had a youthful look to her face; her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, where a mass of ringlets bounced together as she walked.

"So, I take it you're pregnant, of course?" Dr. Grzyvinski asked.

Libby nodded wordlessly as she led her over to a small bed, hearing the doctor's heels clicking across the drab colored tiles.

"And is this your first child?"

"Yes…"

Grzyvinski smiled at her. "I thought so. I've seen that scared look before."

Libby managed a smirk as she sank down on to the bed-like table, crinkling the sheet of paper beneath her. Previously, she'd been ashamed at having to see the doctor like this, being led into the room like a dog, with Errol pulling at the figurative leash. But Grzyvinski seemed to take her for who she was- a patient.

"Make yourself comfortable, and I'll bring up the equipment."

Libby nodded once again, hearing Errol sigh from his corner of the room. She glared at him as the doctor returned to her bedside, pushing a cart with the ultrasound machine atop it. Libby returned her smile this time, feeling calm in her presence.

"My name is Dr. Grzyvinski, but you may call me Lucie if you like," she said, "And I've been doing this for years, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm Libby," was the reply.

"Nice to meet you."

The Underground agent sighed, sniffing as she leaned back against the headrest. She watched as Grzyvinski settled into a small stool in front of the machine, the screen reflecting in the lenses of her rectangular glasses. She rolled up the sleeves on her coat, and gently took Libby's wrist to check her pulse. As she stared at her watch, she asked,

"What Division are you with, Libby?"

She hesitated, but only for a moment. "The Third. Private First Class."

Grzyvinski nodded thoughtfully, still watching as the watch ticked along. Libby's eyes flitted back to Errol, who was looking at her threateningly. She winced. Once her pulse was taken, the doctor pulled on a pair of gloves, reaching for a small jar of a strange orange-colored substance. She twisted the cap off and dug into the gel with her fingers, telling Libby to roll up her shirt. Grzyvinski watched as Libby's eyes flickered back to Errol and smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, honey-this stuff won't hurt you; it's just a bit of a mess."

Libby stared into her eyes, noticing they were a warm grey; kind and respectful. She finally nodded, grasping the end of her sweat-soaked t-shirt and rolling it up halfway to her chest, leaving her slightly protruding belly exposed. The doctor's eyes held on something she'd noticed on her hip, but she quickly set to work, slathering the gel over Libby's abdomen. She yelped.

"It's cold…"

Dr. Grzyvinski smiled at her, flicking a switch on the device and reaching for the transducer probe, a device that resembled a small microphone. Gently, she pressed the probe to the small 'bump' and Libby watched as the blank screen suddenly flashed grey and white. For some reason her heart was pounding. As the device slid across her belly, a strange shape came into view on the screen. Libby leaned forward for a better look. She could hear Errol walking closer to them. Grzyvinski scowled in his direction but her expression softened upon turning back to her patient. She tapped a few keys on the control panel, still holding the probe over Libby's abdomen.

"And…here is your baby, dear."

Libby tried to hold back a gasp, but failed. Grzyvinski smiled warmly at her, wheeling the machine closer for a better look. Libby pressed her hands to her mouth, the screen reflecting brilliantly in her eyes. She watched as the doctor leaned in closer, pointing.

"There is the head of course, the little arm, and the ears," Grzyvinski explained, tracing the fuzzy grey lines with her finger. She laughed. "And he's even sucking his thumb, see?"

Silent tears rolled down Libby's cheeks as she watched, unable to control her smile. It hurt to make the gesture, but she couldn't stop it. She could see her baby for the first time, watching as the screen pulsed back and forth, creating a new image every time. Errol had come up behind the doctor, settling his eyes on the monitor. He pursed his lips and stared for awhile longer before shaking his head and walking back across the room, muttering something to himself.

"It's a 'he?'" Libby whispered.

"Well, I don't know for sure- that's just what I call all unborn babies. I can find out if you like," Grzyvinski said.

"No…that's okay. I'll keep it a surprise."

The doctor nodded, still grinning. "Alright. And, from what I can gather automatically, your baby is healthy; Normal heart rate and no abnormalities."

"It's beautiful…"

Libby grabbed Grzyvinski's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank-you for showing me, Lucie," she said.

The doctor's smile broadened. "You're welcome, honey. I'll let you look for awhile, then I'll come back and check you over. I need to speak with the Commander."

Libby nodded wordlessly and stared back at the display, covering her lips with her fingers. Grzyvinski left her side, walking swiftly up to Errol. Before he could say anything, she'd grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"When were you going to tell me that girl was an Underground agent?!" she hissed as the door snapped closed behind them.

Errol looked surprised, but managed to recover quickly.

"I'm sorry, what gave you the idea she's-"

"The symbol is tattooed on her hip! Obviously she's a former Guard, but before you bring someone into my care I need to know what's going on," Grzyvinski interrupted angrily.

Errol sighed. "I'm sorry to have lied, Doctor, but there was no guarantee you'd fix her up, given the fact she's betrayed the cause."

"I don't care who she's sided with- that girl is now my responsibility!"

"Lucie-"

"Don't you _dare_, 'Lucie' me, young man," she countered, poking her finger into his chest, "That girl has been severely beaten- it's a miracle that baby is still alive, and healthy! You come marching into my office without thinking for one second what any of that means!!"

"I did think about it, with all due respect!" Errol fumed, "I didn't know of her condition until she told me; do you know what I would have done if I were responsible for killing the both of them?!"

Dr. Grzyvinski scowled, crossing her arms. "Why so concerned? Is it yours?"

"No! God help me if it were!"

"Then, what would you have done, Errol? I'm dying to know!"

He took a moment to gain his composure, avoiding her eyes. The doctor leaned closer to him, her angry eyes magnified by her spectacles.

"I've helped many a Krimzon Guard in trouble, men and women. But understand that what I do here is solely out of my own willingness to protect people. I belong at my hospital, Commander, but I work because no one else will."

"…I understand, Doctor."

Grzyvinski leaned in threateningly. "If I find out anymore of this has been going on, you Praxis, and Veger will get an earful. Are we on the same wavelength, Errol?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, ma'am."

Libby was disappointed after Dr. Grzyvinski turned off the monitor with the baby's image on it. It was suddenly so strange not to see it any longer. She set to work treating her wounds and dabbling green eco paste on to her bruises. Grzyvinski even gave her a new t-shirt to change into and cleaned her hair. Libby slowly felt the pain ebb away, though her whole body ached from tiredness and she yearned for something to eat. Before readying herself to leave, Libby snatched up the doctor in a grateful hug. Grzyvinski smiled and returned the gesture. When they parted, she pressed a slip of paper into her palm.

"It's my home phone," she explained, "If you need to see me, I'll be more than happy to help."

Libby bit her lip. "But, Doctor…I don't want-"

Grzyvinski shook her head, and Libby sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Find me if you need to- I'll be there."

Libby flashed her a relieved mile. Soon, she was ready to leave, reluctantly stepping from the small room, clutching a print-out of her ultrasound in her hand.

"Ready?"

She turned to look back at Errol, who was leaning against the wall off to her right. Libby nodded wordlessly, massaging the fading gashes on her wrist. That eco worked wonders…  
Errol led her toward the elevator and they rode up to the aircraft hanger in silence. A buzzing sound signaled they had arrived and they stepped out into the drab, grey-walled space. Libby hugged herself for warmth as a chilly breeze washed over them, rustling her clothes. Errol picked out a nearby KG cruiser and she slid into the seat beside him. As the engines roared to life, she realized it was the first time in three years since she'd been in a cruiser.

"Where to?" Errol asked.

"South Town," was the soft reply.

Once the hanger doors pulled open, red lights flashing warnings, Libby's eyes caught sight of the moon. She fought to keep from bursting into tears.

The ride was silent and otherwise tense; Libby watched the colors blur around them as they traveled, tucking the ultrasound image protectively into her pocket. Her cuts had been healing for awhile now, and she was almost amazed at how fast the bruises were fading away; the medical kits they used in the Underground paled in comparison to the ones used by the KG.

"I think you should know something…" Errol began.

Libby raised her eyebrows, folding her arms across her chest. Errol sighed, the traffic lights reflecting dull across his armor and racing mask. His voice was still uncharacteristically quiet.

"For threatening you…for letting my men beat you like that…I apologize."

"Well, thanks so much, from the man who nearly condemned me to death," Libby deadpanned.

"I'm serious," Errol stressed, his voice still strangely hushed. "I know now you were only protecting your child…that was the only reason you told me where to find the boy."

Libby watched as they traveled through the Agricultural sector, feeling the distant spray from the watering equipment. She bit her lip, absently picking at the leather of the upholstery.

"…Alright," Libby told him softly, "Accepted."

Errol managed a small smile. They further into the Port; he could see the blinking neon sign of the Hip Hog glaring brilliantly ahead. Putting the cruiser into park, he changed hover zones, allowing her to step back on to concrete. Libby gazed back at him as he prepped the vehicle for take off once again. Errol looked down at her one final time, and his lips stretched into a half-smile.

"Congratulations," he said.

The engine growled as the cruiser lurched back into the air, afterburners flaring a vivid blue. Libby waited until he had gone from sight before turning on her heel and sprinting up the stretch of concrete to the Saloon.

***

She was late. An hour late. Usually he expected this from her, but giving her current condition, he was worried. The Hip Hog wasn't the best place to meet each other, especially after not being together for nearly a month, but it was their kind of place. He'd smoked an entire cigar waiting for her and was reaching for another when the door to the Saloon burst open.

And there she was.

"JINX!" she shrieked.

He grinned. "Hey, baby doll-"

Her lips silenced him, and he was surprised at how fiercely she hung on to him, as if her life depended on it. Jinx lifted her off the floor slightly, just to give her a better grip on him, seeing as how he was taller than she was. When they finally parted, her smile was wide and her eyes danced at the sight of him.

"I love you," Libby told him breathlessly, giggling, "I LOVE YOU!!"

Jinx grunted a laugh, still hanging on to her tightly.

"Damn," he said, "I should go away more often."

Libby just grinned and pulled him closer to her once again.

**Author's note (again): HI there! So that be it. I really hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for reading and leaving your comments! Just a note: Dr. ****Lucie Gryzninski does NOT belong to me- she belongs to the Beckster and I used her with permission, ha ha. **

**Other than that, happy day! And toodles for now! :D**


End file.
